User talk:Goketsuji Fan
Welcome Hello Goketsuji Fan! I am Kirkburn, and welcome to Wikia. If you are new to creating wikis I have created some short personal guides which you can find linked on my user page. One of the first things I recommend doing is getting some links on your Main Page - you may wish to take some pointers from the SporeWiki front page - http://spore.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. Did you know that you can change the logo for this wiki by a .png file called Wiki.png? Please feel free to ask me any questions you have on my Wikia User talk:Kirkburn page. Kirkburn (talk) 17:22, 29 June 2007 (UTC) : Odd, about the logo. The image seems to have been corrupted. I assume Image:WikiIcon.JPG is the logo you would like? I shall try myself! Edit: I'm not an admin, am I :) First I suggest trying again. Internal errors come and go! If you still can't get it to work, poke me again and I'll see who I can find to help :) Good luck with your wiki. Kirkburn (talk) 04:54, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Templates Hey, just felt like kind of poking my head around here. I only have a couple questions about the templates before I do the code for them. Do you want it to look exactly like the Mortal Kombat one (in terms of style) and what colors in particular would you want? Be sure the to tell me the hex code for the color if you have a particular hue in mind. Some good places to find out the hex number for a color are: :http://www.webmonkey.com/reference/Color_Charts :http://www.computerhope.com/htmcolor.htm :http://html-color-codes.info/ (Lets you use a color picker if you don't like the charts) Kyosei 00:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Oh another thing I forgot to ask. What parameters do you want for the characters/game templates? These will be things like their birthdate, likes, dislikes, release date, etc. Kyosei 00:49, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Hum, I was thinking perhaps a red hue for the birthdate/birthplace/age/ect. with white text if that's possible. It could be changed later if need be, but I think that could work for the time being. Styled like the MK one since that was the simplest thing I could think of and I thought that would be easier to work with than one with borders. ::Just to be on the safe side, a preview will help, if that is also fine. ::By the way, I want to say, if you're going through with this, it's a big help. Really, we appreciate it. -- Goketsuji Fan 01:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::'Kay sample template can be seen here. If there's no changes you want to make I'll apply it to the game template too. On a side note, I can't change the color of the font in the labels as the font color is tied to the wiki itself. There's no way, at least as of now that I can tell, to change the color. Kyosei 02:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Really? Dang, that sucks. I didn't think it would be like that with these wikis, but, eh, what can ya do? Regardless of this, it looks great. Great work, dude, this will do very nicely. Thanks very much. And you can go ahead and apply it to the game template too. :) -- Goketsuji Fan 03:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Whoops, misnamed a page. Think you could delete this one for me? Used a forward slash rather than a backwards one >< And here's the new game template. Kyosei 03:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done. Again, thanks for your help. -- Goketsuji Fan 04:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Not a problem. Oh by the way, I just found out how to change the color of the text inside the label to white. Do you still want it white or is leaving it the default black that it is right now fine? This change will apply to all the templates automatically. Kyosei 05:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think it'll be fine as is in retrospect. One last thing: Is there any way to change the size of the pictures in the boxes? I don't suppose their is, is there? If not, no big deal. -- Goketsuji Fan 05:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I left in the template to default to 200px. If you want to be able to change the size though, I can change the template to allow you to put in a custom px size every time for each separate use. Kyosei 05:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If you please. That would help out. :) -- Goketsuji Fan 05:14, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Done. You'll have to go back and resize all the images for pages you used the templates for though. Other than that you're good to go. Kyosei 05:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Kickass. Thanks loads. :) Hope I haven't wasted any of your time or anything. -- Goketsuji Fan 05:19, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Not at all. Was just feeling kind of bored and felt like doing something to pay ya back for all the Goketsuji-related pages you made on SNK wiki. Kyosei 05:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Which reminds me, I need to continue finishing the rest of those at some point. Thanks for bringing that up. I'll have to make some time for it when I can. -- Goketsuji Fan 05:24, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Have to remember how to do the code for the custom image size thingie. So if things look weird while I'm playing around with the templates my apologies ^^;; Kyosei 05:33, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ok, now I figured out the code for the custom image sizes, the problem is you'll have to go back and do it the old fashioned way. I.e. 250px rather than how it is now Blah.jpg. I haven't changed it yet and you've already done a few characters so it's up to you if you still want to change it. Kyosei 06:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::No problem, really. I can just change them back around once I can get around to it. -- Goketsuji Fan 06:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You want it done for the game template too? Kyosei 06:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Certainly. :) -- Goketsuji Fan 06:26, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Something else of mention... Hmm usually I wouldn't mind adding it but the wikia infobox can only hold up to 20 individual separate notations before it just stops listing the rest. With the new stuff I added to it it's just about full haha. Generally, I think infoboxes should be as flexible as possible to apply for multiple characters but for a single-character case, it's probably not worth adding. Kyosei 18:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Let's Go! Onmyoji Orchesta version Hi! Check This. http://www.nicozon.net/player.html?video_id=sm6766467 :Not sure if you know (or if you care?), but there's a pachinko PV floating around with these onmyoji guys everywhere on pachinko newsites. Supposedly they're going to get a machine of some sort. Their song even got a new special remix. Thought you might appreciate it. Sake neko 23:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry to say that I don't think anyone really knows anything about it right now. Noise Factory announced it on their official website and the pachinko machine does a have a page, but everyone's still skeptical if it's real or not. Even official pachinko news sites are still puzzled about it. Most of what is known about it is the PV, which can be seen as a flash ad at Pachinko Vista and other sites. Would be funny if it was an elaborate joke though, so I'm waiting on that. :) Sake neko 15:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. Noise Factory says on its site that there isn't a game (yet). They did announce that a long version of the PV is coming out though. Sake neko 15:56, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Full version. Sake neko 13:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think the onmyoji song and vids is promotional stuff for the pachinko for the series. I see the onmyoji associated with it and it makes sense given the series' goofy marketing history. Oh, by the way, the have a nice press report for the machine at Pachinko Vista. Sake neko 22:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:25, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Redisign Hi man! I have been thinking of redisigning de main page and theres a background that I would like to use but Apparently I cant do it cause I am no an administrator. Could you set the background for me? 03:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC)Ryoga 0627 (talk) Done I sent you the image to your mail Thanks for fixing my mistakes man :D maybe you could take a look to the purikura page, would be great if you make a description of the bosses. (btw way do you deleted your deviant art account I liked you gallery) Ryoga 0627 (talk) 03:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Fighting game footer Hello, I am an admin of the Virtua Fighter and Dead or Alive wikis. I've created a footer template for fighting games (which you can see here) that you can add to your front page. It works as a type of link exchange-- as you link this wiki to other fighting games, in turn they will link back to you. This way, we can connect all of the fighting games on Wikia. Would you be interested in including this on the Goketsuji wiki? -Q*terplx (talk) 04:09, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :I went ahead and added it, I hope you won't mind. -Q*terplx (talk) 06:47, April 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I changed it to "Power Instinct", it'll be a few hours before it updates everywhere. Q*terplx (talk) 20:04, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Wordmark Would you like a wordmark for this wiki? I want to suggest this wiki for the Gaming Footers, and a wordmark is all it really needs since this place is active. On another note, I suggest that you make the background image tiled, so that all that white space is removed. Welcome to your doom! 17:29, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Here, I made two wordmark variations, one with the Japanese title and another with the western title: http://i.imgur.com/HKJcDaJ.png http://i.imgur.com/s6YUfyp.png Use whichever you like (though I personally prefer the western title). Welcome to your doom! 01:07, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks dude! For the background, there's a checkbox in the theme designer written "tile", just check it. Welcome to your doom! 13:34, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yeah, feel free to edit it. I mostly edited the logo from Goketsuji Legends on Paint, I tried not to make the W too wide. Welcome to your doom! 00:07, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Take your time! Call me up when you upload it and I'll list the wiki on the Footers page. Welcome to your doom! 17:12, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Looking good! I guess you can suggest the wiki yourself, that way it'll be approved automatically since you're the admin. Welcome to your doom! 01:28, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, you might want to edit the Wiki Navigation bar. Welcome to your doom! 02:56, April 1, 2016 (UTC) * Take for example what I did for the Tyrian wiki. Have one tab for general info then put a subsection for the games and one for the characters. * Here's the page for the gaming footers, there's a subsection for fighting games down there. Welcome to your doom! 03:02, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Mr.Jones Name Hello Ralf. I was wondering if you know how to change a page's name. I ask cause Mr. Jones page name is wrong. his name is Jones Damon not Johnny Jones http://game.snkplaymore.co.jp/official/rod/rod_chara_jones.html Ryoga 0627 (talk) 14:57, April 16, 2016 (UTC)Ryoga_0627 Hello Goketsuji Fan. How are you? I was wondering, seems taht I am not ablre to create templates or themes, and I would love to learn to make that. So I was wondering if you Could you give me permision or promote me as one of the administrators? Ryoga 0627 (talk) 15:10, April 29, 2016 (UTC)Ryoga_0627